The Vampire Queen of Inaba
by Roxius
Summary: AU, Vampire fic. Naoto Shirogane is the last remaining vampire to live in the town of Inaba, and only her lover, Rise Kujikawa, knows her secret. Naoto X Rise yuri, shoujo ai. Please R & R! May become a multi-chapter fic depending on comments!


Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

Please check out my P4 tribute slideshow videos on Youtube as well!! My name there is 'Hikasu3445'.

I'm probably going to write some more P3 fics too...but not many, only about two or three more...

By the way, this is an AU fic, with possible OOCness, and it DOES involve lesbian vampires...SWEETNESS!!!!

May be a multi-chapter fic depending on what is said about it!!!

* * *

"Mmh...mmm...as delicious as always, my dear..."

A shiver crawled down Rise's spine as she felt dagger-like teeth dig into her neck. She could feel a long, slick tongue run up along her skin, wetting it with saliva. Rise was completely naked; the remains of her clothing laid in a pile on the floor. She could feel her lover's breasts rubbing against her back, and it almost felt like a massage in some weird definition. A pair of strong, yet lean feminine hands held her arms in place, although Rise did not try to fight it.

She could feel her heart pounding against her chest. She wanted to scream out, to call out her lover's name in joy, but all she could do was hold her tongue; she did not wish to cause her any trouble.

Finally, she felt a sharp pang, and then something warm and wet drip down her chest. It was her own blood; the woman who was pressed up against her was sucking her blood. Rise felt the grip on her arms vanish, and instead her breasts were now being fondled ever so gently. As the blood within her system flowed into her lover's mouth, Rise didn't grow scared or afraid; instead, she was actually shaking with ecstacy, her entire body crying out with pleasure.

Droplets of blood were splattering onto the bed sheets, staining them with a darkish hue.

"Ahh...suck...suck faster...please...suck it all out..." Rise found herself begging, tears forming in her eyes.

The woman shook her head. "No...if I did that, you could actually die..."

"But then...I'd just be reborn as a vampire, just like you..."

"Yes," the woman replied, her voice calm yet stern, "But...I would never wish upon you such a horrible fate as the one that I am suffering..."

Rise knew that there was no way to change her lover's mind when it was made up. "...Fine...I understand..."

"Just please let me enjoy my meal in peace...and you'll still get what you desire from me..." The woman purred, and she shoved her fangs back into Rise's neck.

The name of Rise's lover was Naoto Shirogane, and she is the last vampire to still take residence in the small town of Inaba.

Finally, as Naoto brought her fingers down along Rise's pussy, the redheaded girl could feel herself closely reaching climax.

"Ahhhhhhhh...!!"

--

--

--

When it was finally over, Rise laid flat on her stomach, and remained as still as a statue. The only sound that could be heard in the spacious chamber-like bedroom was her heavy breathing. With her feet hanging over the edge of the bed, Naoto stared off into space, pondering about things. Neither woman said anything for about ten whole minutes.

"...Would you like me to take you back home?" Naoto offered. Her facial features were now hidden in the shadows overlapping them.

Rise sat up, and nodded. "Yeah...I'd appreciate it..."

Naoto was quiet for another moment, and then asked, "Tell me, Rise-chan...do you...do you really...?"

"Really what...?"

Naoto was about to continue, but stopped herself. "No...it's nothing...get dressed, and we'll head out...I don't want your family to learn that you have suddenly 'disappeared' on them..."

Rise nodded. "Yeah, you're right..."

Rise climbed off the bed, as did Naoto, and they both began to get dressed, tossing on their clothes with barely a care.

This time, Rise was the one asking questions. "Naoto-kun...why do you always wear that hat except for at night?"

As she placed her beloved cap on top of a coat rack by the door, Naoto turned to Rise and replied, "All this time, and you never knew? It helps keep my weakness to sunlight in check. It allows me to walk around in broad daylight, and basically appear as a normal human being...I need to keep it on at all times during the day...my powers only work at night, anyway..."

"I...see..." Rise didn't really understand how such a thing was possible, but she had no desire to delve further into it.

Once they were both fully dressed, Naoto took Rise's hand, and closed her eyes...

...and, a second later, they were now standing in the middle of Rise's bedroom. She had pink wallpaper, with various posters of various bands and celebrities hanging on the walls and ceiling. Her king-sized bed was pressed up against the wall, and beside it was a tabletop, with the alarm clock, a family photo, and several other items that had been randomly placed. Naoto looked around for a moment, taking it all in, before speaking.

"Well, we're here..." Naoto remarked in a rather blunt tone.

Rise nodded. She was a bit reluctant to let go of Naoto's hand, but she was able to eventually force herself to do so.

Leaning down, Naoto planted a small, sweet kiss on Rise's cheek. "...I'll see you tomorrow in class, then...my dear..."

Rise nodded, her face a deep crimson red. Smirking slightly, Naoto took a step back, closed her eyes, and she was gone in an instant.

Crashing on top of her bed, Rise buried her face into her pillow and sighed. 'Damn...she really knows how to make me want her more and more, doesn't she?'


End file.
